1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of lens imaging, and in particular to a liquid crystal lens image forming device and a liquid crystal lens image forming method.
2. The Related Arts
Due to the anisotropic property of liquid crystal material, a liquid crystal device is often applied to polarized light. When a liquid crystal lens is used in an image forming device, a polarization device must be included, such as a polarization film, in order to set the incident light in a polarized state. However, due to the polarization film, the light intensity is reduece to lower than one half of the initial intensity. In a comparatively dark environment, this situation may result in insufficient light for an image transducer, leading to reduction of signal-to-noise ratio, and thus deteriorating the quality of image formation.
In order to avoid the use of a polarization film, a liquid crystal lens that is composed of a combination of multiple stacked liquid crystal lens of which the liquid crystal layers are of initial alignments that are perpendicular to each other is used in an image forming system, or alternatively, a liquid crystal lens can be designed to include multiple stacked liquid crystal layers of which the initial alignments are perpendicular to each other. Each of the liquid crystal lenses or each of the liquid crystal layers individually handle two polarization light components so as to achieve applicability to environments of any polarization states. Such solutions, however, suffer the following problems.
(1) The solution of multiple stacked liquid crystal lenses or the solution of multiple stacked liquid crystal layers requires an increase of the number of the liquid crystal lenses or the liquid crystal layers and thus the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal lens is greatly raised.
(2) Due to the increase of the number of the liquid crystal lenses or the liquid crystal layers, the thickness of the device is also increased, making it difficult for the liquid crystal lens forming device to be used in a mobile device.
(3) Since the liquid crystal lenses or the liquid crystal layers are set in different locations in the system, the propagation behaviors of the components of polarized light are not completely consistent with each other, making the quality of image formation of the system deteriorated.
Thus, it is a technical issue to be addressed to reduce the thickness of a lens structure and at the same time to overcome the problem of directly forming an image through a liquid crystal lens without using a polarization film.